


Anniversary Surprise

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuteness without reason, M/M, adorableness for a friend, also plz excuse abrupt end I had to go to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: Law plans far too much and is a workaholic. He then tries to fix his mistake.





	

            Everything went wrong. He had been planning everything for weeks – a reservation at that hot new Italian restaurant that took quite a few string pullings to nab, a few very rare plant seeds that were very expensive but Killer gushed over it for a solid two weeks, plus another smaller gift which was just a little thing that he felt the blond would love. And all of his fancy planning was ruined with a phone call. It was Penguin and he was frantic on the other end, something about him having to go into the hospital right now. That put him in a sour mood.

            Granted, yes, it was for a good cause. After all, he would be saving lives, but he was sure that he was not the only surgeon in the hospital. At least he was the last time he looked at the schedule for the operating theater. Yet, he was always the one that was called. And normally, it did not bother him, except that he only ever asked for two days off: Killer’s birthday and their anniversary. Everyone was under strict orders not to call him unless it was an absolute emergency – so this would have to be big. He abandoned his last minute final touches in favour of scribbling a note, grabbing his keys and heading out the door. The blunet knew that Killer would be home soon as well, so he would have to hurry.

 

* * *

 

            After four hours, Law finally made it home. It was already 10 at night, the spring evening a little more chilly than he would have expected. So, he didn’t blame Killer for already being in bed – the only light in the house that was on was the bedroom light. But he knew that it was the lamp on, so that meant the blond was in bed, probably reading a book. He really hoped that Killer wouldn’t be too upset with him.

 

            Shutting the car off, he went and unlocked the door of the house. Sliding inside quietly, he made sure to not make that much noise. Until some wonderful thought hit him and he decided to make a lot of noise. Immediately turning on lights, he went into the kitchen. Loudly, he began opening and closing cupboards, banging pans as well. If they weren’t going to be able to go out, then he would just have to make their night in just as grand. Even if he was terrible at making pasta.

            Though he managed everything in little over a half an hour. The pasta was done, he was grating cheese over the warmed pasta, and he had turned the TV on to some nature documentary – something they watched together on nights where they really did not want to pay attention to the television. With everything set up, he grinned and called up the stairs. “Kill! Come down here for a sec?”

 

            Shuffling was heard before Killer was spotted, in his jammies and looking absolutely adorable. Law smiled and then held out his hand. “Happy anniversary, darling. Come here for a sec?”

            “You’ve been cooking,” the blond stated as he walked down, taking the other’s hand as they reached each other. “It smells good.”

            “Well good, I hope it tastes as good as it smells.” Law pulled him close and stood on his tiptoes to steal a kiss. “I’m sorry I missed our anniversary.”

            “It’s still happening now,” Killer chuckled softly.

 

            They moved to the living room and he set Killer on the couch. Then he dashed into the kitchen and then came back to set them on the coffee table. He also had a bottle of wine that was almost gone from their last party they had. Grabbing two glasses as well, he happily flopped down onto the couch with his love. Pouring them each a glass, he smiled at the other. “I love you, you know.”

            “I love you too,” Killer chuckled, moving to lean against the smaller of the two. “Thank you for doing this. You really didn’t have to.”

            “I know, but I wanted to.” Law smiled. “I also got you a present but I’ll give it to you tomorrow. That way you can take it to work with you.”

            “Aren’t you sweet.”

 

            They sat together and just simply enjoyed each other’s company as they ate. After dinner, they both helped with the dishes and went up to bed. Law would give Killer the seeds tomorrow, they were downstairs in the hall closet. As for the ring in his pocket? Who knew. He would keep it until he felt like they were ready for it.


End file.
